Wizard's Labyrinth
The Wizard's Labyrinth, also known as the Phantom Sector or the Magic Labyrinth, is the third Hero Dungeon of the game. This is the dungeon where most of the main cast - excluding Mari, Rin and Asin - are gathered. Rin and Asin have yet to be introduced into the game at the dungeon's release, and Mari has long since left the party prior. Every character aside from the mentioned three have at least a sentence of dialogue in one of the thirty stages of the dungeon. Stages Stage 1 Background: Trial Forest Monsters: *Poisonous Mushmon (3 - Wave 1; 3 - Wave 2) *Mushmon (5) *Treant (2) Stage 2 Background: '''The Whispering Woods '''Monsters: *Dessicated Ent (5) *Monstrous Ent (2) *Guardian Ent (1) Stage 3 Background: '''Elven Forest '''Monsters *Slime (6 - Wave 1; 6 - Wave 2) *Swamp Slime (1 - Wave 2) *Red Slime (1 - Wave 2) *Blue Slime (1 - Wave 2) *Giant Slime (1 - Wave 2) Stage 4 Background: '''Gorgos Dungeon '''Monsters: *Gon (15) Note: 'The Gons will be on the screen 5 at a time. After defeating one another will respawn, until all 15 Gons are defeated Stage 5 '''Background:'Forest of Life '''Monsters: *Decoy (20) Note: The Decoys appear in two waves of 10 each. Stage 6 Background: '''Goblin Work Site '''Monsters: *Stone Clan Goblin (10) *Stone Clan Fighter (4) *Stone Clan Worker (1) Stage 7 Background: '''Under Hammer '''Monsters: *Iron Dwarf Overseer (5 - Wave 1; 8 - Wave 2) Stage 8 Background: Victor’s Fortress Monsters: *Black Knight Spearman (Wave 1 - 4; Wave 2 -4) *Black Knight Shield Bearer (Wave 1 - 4; Wave 2 -4) *Black Tempest (Wave 2 - 1) Stage 9 Background: Gorgos’ Dungeon Monsters: *Gorgos (3) Stage 10 Background: Under Hammer Monsters: *Fire Hammer Driller (4) *Iron Dwarf Engineer (6) Stage 11 Background: Temple Of Cuatal Monsters: *Samsara (2) Stage 12 Background: Wyrm's Maw Monsters: *Starkiln (2) Stage 13 Background: Fortress of Ascension Monsters: *Sataniel's Warrior (6) *Magic Kungji (6) Note: '''After destoying the first Sataniel's Warrior, two more will appear. After their deaths, three Sataniel's Warriors will spawn. The best strategy is to keep the Sataniel's Warrior alive, until you have killed all of the Magic Kungji, because their ranged starball attack will always be interefering. Stage 14 '''Background: Altar of Judgement Monsters: *Yamini (1) *Aron (2) Stage 15 Background: Temple of Destruction Monsters: *Perseo (2) Stage 16 Background: Fortress of Ascension Monsters: *Hera (3) Note: Bring a lot of Natal Rings to this battle. Stage 17 Background: Goblin Work Site Monsters: *Sethek (1) *Brutus (2) Stage 18 Background: Hammer's Reach Monsters: *Talin Elfbane (1) *Spiderbot Guard (1) Stage 19 Background: Fortress of Ascension Monsters: *Dark Hierophant (6) *Big Kungji (6) Note: '''After destoying the first Dark Hierophant, two more will appear. After their deaths, three Dark Hierophant will spawn. Stage 20 '''Background: Underpass of Lost Hope Monsters: *Aranya (1) *Scorpis (2) Stage 21 Background: Forest of Life Monsters: *Rukkha (1) *Dark Storm (1) *Furious Storm (1) Note: '''Kill one Storm, and then the other with-in 10 seconds of each other, or the dead will will revive at full health. Stage 22 '''Background: Thunder Hammer Monsters: * Thunder Hammer Defender (3 - Wave 1; 6 - Wave 2) *Thunder Hammer Rifleman (6 - Wave 1) Stage 23 Background: Under Hammer Monsters: *Sentry Keeper No. 1 (1) *Sentry Keeper No. 2 (1) *Power Shovel (1) Stage 24 Background: Fortress of Ascension Monsters: *Thanatos (1) *Iblis (1) Stage 25 Background: Hammer's Reach Monsters: *Black Wood Scout (6) *Black Wood Assassin (6) Stage 26 Background: Kungji Village Monsters: *Guardian Kungji (2) *Elder Kungji (2) Stage 27 Background: Thunder Hammer Monsters: *Arawn (2) *Thunder Hammer Defender (4) Stage 28 Background: Relics of Kounat Monsters: *Garou (4) *Garou Mage (4) *Garou Berserker (4) Stage 29 Background: Sands of Illusion Monsters: *Sand Ruler (1) *Giant Frillzard (2) Stage 30 Background: Relics of Kounat Monsters: *Kassias (1) *Drawl (1) *Veron (1) Note : Grandiel invokes Drawl and Veron. When you killed those two, four other Grandiels appear, you must kill the original. Rewards Hero Bullions: *Clear floors 1 to 10: Get 1 Hero Bullions *Clear floors 11 to 20: Get 2 Hero Bullions *Clear floors 21 to 30: Get 3 Hero Bullions *If you finish the entire dungeon, you get 3 Hero Bullions and get to choose an accessory from the new Phantom Phoenix Set. Dialogue Stage 1 Ack! Where are we? Why are we here all of a sudden? Grandiel: Welcome. My apologiees for bringing you here to my Wizard's Labyrinth without alerting you first. What is this, are you saying this is all an illusion? Who are you? Show yourself! Grandiel: I know you're all curious, but to find the answer, you must find your way out of this place first. Just one word of caution, the phantoms of the past can be dangerous so please be careful. Well then, I'll be waiting for you in the next room.. What the... did he just do that? I don't like this at all! It doesn't look like we have much of a choice. If he's capable of transporting all of us single-handedly, we should be extremely careful. Stage 3 What the, is that a slime? Let's get it done and over with and get out of here! This should be easy! The wizard was all talk! No, he wasn't! Everyone, be careful! (After defeating all the monsters) *pant pant* What species of slime was that? *pant pant* This is no joke... Stage 4 This place has about as much class as the Underworld. Doesn't look like there's anything here that would interest a bounty hunter, though... For now, let's just focus on getting out of here! ...A negotiation? Those aren't bad terms at all. Stage 5 Aaaauuuuggghhh! What are these decoys? It's disgusting how many there are! Aaaauuuuggghhh! The forces of nature seem to be out of alignment, but... so cute! Aaaauuuuggghhh! Even the sound of her shrieking is cute... ... Stage 7 (Yes, Gran. Can this phantom space really be manipulated? Then, how is it possible to attack it?) I've never heard of such magic. How can space be "manipulated"? … What is it? You've had your mouth shut this whole time. What are you thinking about? Just say it. …Mmm (I feel like I've met this woman before…why is that?) Oy! If you were Dio, I would have kicked you straight away. Why am I even traveling with you? *Punch! Punch! Punch!* Jeeves: Ow! Young Lady, I am not a punching bag! Hmph! If you don't have anything nice to say, then just do your job and escort me, Jeeves! Stage 10 There's someone over there! (Grandiel appears) Grandiel: I am pleased to make your acquaintance. So you've finally decided to show yourself. Grandiel: You should all have adjuested by now. No more practice should be necessary. Stop! Enough with these petty games, what do you want from us? Grandiel: There's no need to rush ourselves. We have nothing but time here. Well then, I will see you all in the next room. (Grandiel disappears) Stage 11 (It's getting closer…) We just keep tripping over ourselves. Looks like we've hit the end of the road here… What! What are you talking about? Wait a minute. Sieg! You're not going to stay with us? Sorry little lady. It's been a hoot. Ack! Sieghart! Are you saying that…we were never truly friends in battle? Stage 13 Why…you…insufferable…That was your plan all along, wasn't it? Where did you come from? Demons have no business here. There can't be a way for me to know… what it is that you are after… Ahhh. You just keep droning on like that, I see you've got a death wish, little demon boy. Behold what's in front of you, Highlander. Destroying you would be child's play, but this is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. (After defeating all the monsters) Ha~aak ha~aak…Ha~aak… Don't try calling my bluff. You won't go another step as a corpse, you know. I…am not about to have my patience tried by the likes of you. I'm leaving! Stage 14 Hey, you're quite useful there. You say you're a bounty hunter? You don't seem to be human. But if you're from the Underworld... As you can see, this target is not worth the bullets, anyway... (How can the blue flame go out in an instant like that... Anyway, first I'm going to get these nuisances out of the way...) Stage 15 Sieghart, why did you leave us so suddenly like that? How can he dishonor the Sieghart family name like that! …Seriously. Mmm? There's seriously something different about Sieghart today. I wonder what's wrong… …I don't care. Ahhh! What's that? Isn't that Perseo, the lord of destruction? This is just neverending… Stage 18 Talin Elfbane: You spies! My victory is not yet over! Receive my iron hand of justice! Phew~ I've just about had enough! Why is there so much chatter? You're one to talk... (After defeating all the monsters) Yikes, mister, you've missed again. Bye bye, now! (What's this... I can feel it growing stronger...) Stage 20 Wait, Jeeves, do you see that? There;s someone off in the distance! Di~~~~o! What are you doing here? Do you know how long I've been looking for you? You idiot! Uh oh... Ahh~ seriously. Where do you keep hopping off to? Thanks to Jeeves... Huh? Now where did he go? Honestly, he's of no help! And I didn't even get to introduce you two! (After defeating all the monsters) I see you haven't changed. If you don't want to get smacked, then keep your mouth shut. Do you have news from home or what? Hmm. Has the Crimson River clan begun its move? What! Why, that all-knowing attitude. I'm so unhappy with you right now. Prepare yourself, once we get out of here, I'm going to give you such a beating... Stage 24 Have we finally made it out of here? Grandiel: I've been looking forward to battling you, but it looks as if further observations are in order. This time, prepare to face what you truly fear within. If you can overcome that, then I shall gladly take you on. I know you can do it. I have a feeling I will be seeing you all again soon. Stage 25 Looks like there's a team right over there. Ah ha! Do they seem like friend or foe? ...Hahaha. Looks like we've got a pointy-eared party up in here today. Huh? Rufu... Hmm! Ta da! Eek! (That was fast!) What do you think you're doing? You, daughter of Crimson River. How heavy is your soul? Why that little... I'll kill him! (Damn. Is that a bounty hunter? They don't normally pursue those without a price on their heads. Could it be...?) Ley! We have to get out of here! Stage 27 Hmm? Who's that man? ... Hey, you! Wait! How do you know the Sieghart family skill? Tell me! Do you know Elscud Sieghart? Elesis, please calm down! Grandark: (Ah. Is this the young red-headed girl?) ...It's the red-headed knight. ...! This is none of your business. Wait! Stage 28 I feel like we've circled this labyrinth many times already, but I don't think it was designed specifically for us. Eh? Then why are they tormenting us like this? It's been awhile since we've had our last meal... I'm so hungry! That's right! Even pop stars can't fight on an empty stomach. No that's not what I meant...! *Rumble rumble* Stage 29 Has this all been in vain, again? This energy feels familiar, yet different... it's not Klara Libri. Where are you, Mari? What kind of future did you see? Hahahahahahahah! Now it's bugs, is it now! All right, bounty hunter, I will face you. I will make you apologize even if I have to rip one out of your mouth. Stage 30 Grandiel: '''Thank you for making it all the way here. You are all indeed full of potential. Potential? Were you testing us? We don't know what your intentions are, but it's time to put an end to this. Oh, but I'd like to personally thank you for sending us on that trip down memory land. I'm overflowing with gratitude. '''Grandiel: Haha....I'm suddenly rapt with anticipation. You've waited long enough. Defeat me and you will get the answer to this puzzle and the way out. Oh, but here's an important hint. You will not be able to harm me as long as these phantom monsters are alive. Now then, fight on 'til the end! (After defeating all the monsters) Now! Spill it! Grandiel: I'm please that I was able to pin my hopes on you all. The truth is, I wasn't using my powers to test you. Please pardon my actions, I was merely trying to train you to make you stronger... Then you're telling us right now that you're not trying to harm us? Hmm. Can we trust him? I don't like this at all. He makes us suffer like this and then asks us to trust him! Grandiel: Haha. Are you upset because of this unscheduled training? ...I want to kill you, but tell me why you have the false Klara Libri with you, elf! Grandiel: Oh, thank you for inquiring about these crudely made wares of mine, but that's not what's important right now. I now have an idea of what your goals are. Even though, the road to achieving your goals won't be easy at all... But here, here are some powerful items I've been gathering this whole time. They should be of some use to you here on out. Then, I shall see you again soon. Trivia *There are multiple translation errors in this dungeon. Many of Ley's dialogue is directed towards Zero, not Jeeves. Sieghart, too, does not mean to face Rufus the bounty hunter, but rather Grandiel, who holds the Klara Libri. *Though it is not explicitly mentioned in the game's text, the Grand Chase are spilt up into several teams after the first stage, and regroup at the last stage. Some members reshuffle along the way as well. Each team addresses several issues related to its members, but ultimately leaves more questions than answers. The groups in the beginning are: **Group 1: Elesis, Lire, Arme, Ronan, Sieghart **Group 2: Ryan, Jin, Amy **Group 3: Ley, Zero **Group 4: Lass, Rufus **Group 5: Dio *Some stages do not have dialogue. *It is unknown if Zero, Ley, and Rufus have officially joined the Chase after this dungeon. However, should any of them appear in future dungeons, it would make the Wizard's Labyrinth the only Hero Dungeon to be in sync with the main storyline. *Even though this dungeon was released after the Underworld Express 301 in NAGC, the events actually happen before it. This is because this dungeon was released before the Underworld Express 301 in KGC. Category:Article stubs Category:Dungeons